1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a liquid droplet ejection method, a liquid droplet ejection device, a nozzle abnormality determination method, a display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art ink jet devices (liquid droplet ejection device) are widely used as ink jet printers. In such an ink jet device, an ejection head can be miniaturized and constructed with a high-density structure. Further, it is possible to land ink (liquid droplet, liquid material) at a target position with high precision. Then, such an ink jet device does not depend on a type or nature of ink to be ejected. Further, it can be applied to a printing medium, such as a film, a fabric, a glass substrate and a metallic substrate, other than paper. Moreover, it has a low noise during printing and is manufactured at low cost.